Team Uzu
by WonderfulChaos
Summary: Instead of having one child, Kushina and Minato had two children the night of the Kyubi attack. Due to a foolish decision on the Hokage's part, the two are seperated immediately between the orphanage and the Yamanaka Clan. Now when the teams are being selected for the academy, Ino wishes to be with her brother like she should have been since the very beginning. (This summary...)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here is the final promised story I made. This one actually took less planning than the three before it did, which was slightly surprising for me. So I hope you all enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing!**

* * *

**Ino**

The girl was not happy. No, not happy nor unhappy could describe the way she was feeling at the moment. She was completely and utterly pissed off. Things had not gone the way they were supposed to. This was not the agreement she had made with all the adults.

**Flashback**

Iruka stood in front of the class reading off the list of names and what teams they were assigned to. Ino, like anyone else whose name had yet to be called, fantasizing about the team she would have. She already knew one person who would be on her team. After begging the Hokage, Iruka, and her parents, she finally got all four to agree to having her on the team with the boy she wanted. Who the other boy that would be on her team was she didn't know nor really care. _As long as things go the way they're supposed to I'll be fine with anyone else._

Iruka cleared his throat and looked at the list in his hand. "Alright now for the members of Team Seven. They are Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto..."

Ino grimaced slightly as the two boys glared in each other's direction. _Well, I didn't think that the other guy would be him, but I guess it can work. As long as those two aren't constantly at each other's throat everything will be just fine._ Ino was smiling to herself when she heard Sakura give a small uncertain yell of happiness. "Wait, what happened?"

Sakura turned to Ino as her uncertain smile became one of triumph. "Hah Ino-bunta! I'm on a team Sasuke-kun, and you aren't. I may have to deal with Naruto's annoying antics, but it will so be worth the children we'll have."

Ino blinked as she stared at the grinning pink haired girl. Over and over she played the girl's words in head. The entire time her face becoming a shade darker. Her eyes narrowed into a glare that slowly turned across the room to Iruka who was focusing intently on his clipboard.

As he began reading off the members of Team Eight, Ino stood from her seat and walked slowly yet deliberately out of her row and down the steps towards Iruka. Iruka sighed as he placed down his bored. "With Team Nine still in rotation, I'll move on to the last team, Team Ten. The members are Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and..." Iruka took a short breath as he looked down apologetically at Ino, "...and Yamanaka Ino. Your team's sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."

Everyone looked at Ino as she stood before their teacher with her head held down and body trembling every few seconds. They, unlike Iruka, did not understand why she was reacting the way she was. It left all of them with a look of curiosity and confusion on their faces. Complete indifference on the face of the boy wonder.

After glaring at the floor for what seemed like days Ino turned and walked out of the room. Walking out into the hallway, she started to lightly jog. Once she was clear of the entire school ground, she started running.

**Flashback End**

Pushing open the door to the Hokage's office, Ino found herself looking dead at her parents and the Hokage. She knew the two of them would be there waiting for her. How did she know that the two of them would be there? They knew how she would react to not getting what she was promised, and knew where she would go. Same as she knew Shikamaru was right behind her looking around trying to figure out what was going on. She just knew them.

"Shikamaru, can you you wait outside for a moment please," the Hokage asked him gently as he smiled at him.

Shikamaru shook his head. "With all due respect Hokage-sama, I think it's best that I stay here." He pointed down at Ino's shadow which was now connected to his. "I might not know what's going on here, but leaving isn't a good idea no matter how troublesome staying could be." After a moment the Hokage nodded and Shikamaru closed the door as privacy seals automatically activated.

"Why," Ino asked after clenching her fist. "You promised me that we would be on a team together. Not make another one of your glorified clan alliance teams and put him on a team with that fucking pink headed bitch and that bastard."

Ino's mother, Sasomi, frowned at her. "Ino, that language is uncalled for. The two might not be the best of people, but that doesn't mean anything."

Ino's father, Inoichi, agreed with his wife. "Now look, things don't always going according to plan princess. We had full intentions of putting you two on the same team..."

Ino childishly stomped her foot down, easily breaking free of a good portion of Shikamaru's Shadow Possession to his complete surprise. "Then fucking do it!" she yelled. "What is keeping me from having what I want!? What in all honesty I deserve!"

"...something came up princess," Inoichi sighed.

"What? What could have possibly come up that stopped me from being with him? Did you decide you couldn't disappoint your Kami forsaken boyfriends in the Nara and Akimichi Clans!?"

Inoichi grabbed his wife's arm as she went to stand. "Young lady you better remember who your parents are! We did not raise you to speak to us like that."

Ino glared at the women as her body began to shake. "I remember who my parents are Yamanaka-san, and I sure as hell wish they had raised me instead of you two." Sasomi and Inoichi gasped in hurt as Shikamaru's eyes widened at the implication of her words. "Now what the hell was it?"

"It was the truth Ino-san," the Hokage said, dropping the honorific he usually used with children of the village. "The truth is what made you request impossible from the very start."

Ino scratched her head furiously as she let out a frustrated growl. "So you fucking lied to me!? You gave me hope that wasn't even really ever there and let me believe in it." Suddenly breaking completely free of Shikamaru's Shadow Possession, the platinum blond punched the window overlooking the village.

"Temper," Sasomi said weakly as she looked at the ground. The pain in her face was clearly evident.

"Fuck you," Ino hissed.

Inoichi glared at the girl before him intently. "It is one thing to insult me and my friends, but another to verbally attack my wife."

"If you call that a verbal attack then boy are you in for a big surprise," Ino snorted. _Why am I even still here? I should be stomping away right now._

Shikamaru sensing the light lull in the conversation interjected. "This is probably going to be even more troublesome, but could someone explain to me what is going on? I mean why can't Ino be on a team with Sasuke? And what does she mean..." The black haired boy was cut short as the young girl at the window began laughing.

"You think... this is about that selfish bastard Sasuke," Ino laughed. "This has nothing to do with him, and everything to do with my twin brother!"

"Twin brother," Shikamaru questioned. "Ino you were born an only child."

"No I was born the oldest of two twins. When I was born I was put off to the side as my brother was being delivered. Something happened and we ended up orphaned and separated." Ino closed her eyes as tears welded in them. "I just wanted to be with my brother you see, but they just won't let me."

Shikamaru thought over what Ino had said. She obviously was not a Yamanaka like he was raised to believe, and it didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out that she was talking about Naruto when she referred to her brother. Ino seemed to know enough to raise hell over the team placements, and he wondered if there was even more to it.

The Hokage sighed. He looked at the saddened couple to his left, the enraged girl and the somewhat enlightened boy before him. The entire situation was a sad one that he just wanted to end. "Ino-san listen. Do to you and Naruto's condition and parentage, it is best not for you two to be together this early in your life. Shikamaru-kun I would ask that you not reveal anything that you heard in this room. Now I want the both of you to go back to the academy to meet with your instructor do you understand?"

Shikamaru nodded as he pulled on Ino's arm. _He just wants me out of his face,_ she thought. _Well this isn't over you old fart. Not by a long shot. Naruto is my brother and I'll be damned if you keep me from him any longer. Don't you think it's time we were united with our other halves?_

A dark voice grunted in the back of Ino's mind. **"Of course, and the sooner the better."**

**Naruto/?**

The spiky haired blond was unsure of how he should feel. He was ecstatic to finally have become a shinobi of the village like he had always wanted to be. On the other hand he was stuck on the same team as the ever so pampered Sasuke. Having his crush Sakura on his team really made him happy. Then again they shared a team with her crush Sasuke. Two pros and two cons, with both cons being Sasuke related.

_Man, why couldn't I get someone else to be on my team._ Shifting his gaze around the room, he noticed Sakura was practically sitting in the dark haired boy's lap to get his attention. It made Naruto sick to watch. _This might not be as great as I thought it would be._

"Naruto!" An eraser block smashed into blonde's face knocking out of his seat. "Don't you glare at my Sasuke-kun," Sakura screeched in an annoyed tone.

"But Sakuwa-can!" Naruto whined as he sat up on one elbow holding his nose. "The gu' is just begging for it! E's mucing on to ouw team!"

"Our team," Sakura snorted, "you're the add on here!"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "Will the two of you shut up. I'm trying to concentrate." Sakura gasped before turning away from Naruto, giving him a quick glare, to watch Sasuke think.

_What does she see in him?_ Naruto thought as he got back into his chair rubbing his nose. _The guy has a pole so far stuck up his ass it can't even start to be funny! What makes him so damn popular?_

_"Maybe it's the fact that all the girls that like him are airheads Naru-chan,"_ a soft voice said in Naruto's mind.

_Kyūbi?_ he thought.

_*sigh* "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not the fox Naru-chan?"_

The boy mentally slapped his head. _Oh right. Sorry Miko-chan. I just keep expecting the Kyūbi to try and whisper evil things to me._

_"It's alright. The Kyūbi really isn't all that pleasant, so that makes sense, but you learn to get used to him and his evil laziness."_

_Wait, even his laziness is evil?_

_"Uh, no,"_ the Miko said. _"Anyways that's not what this is about. What do you see in that girl Naru-chan? It makes no sense to me."_

_You just don't understand Miko-chan..._

_..."That's what I said."_

_...what a great girl she is,_ Naruto thought over Miko. She is also really pretty you know. It may not seem like it now, but I know we are going to be one awesome couple in the future.

_..."You know, sometimes I feel disappointed in you Naru-chan. That girl is not pretty. She isn't ugly, but she is not pretty. I mean, there are way more prettier girls in your class like that Hyuga girl and Ino-chan."_

Naruto scrunched up his face. _Ugh, Ino? I don't know what you like about that bitch..._

_"Don't you DARE call her a bitch again Naruto! You may not know it, but you will learn to respect her soon enough!"_ Miko's voice had gained an edge she rarely used and it deflated the boy slightly.

_Right Miko-chan, I'm sorry. Please don't be angry with me._ Silence met Naruto in his mind and he sighed. He could easily remember the day he found out she was in his head.

**Flashback**

Naruto was running as fast as he could to avoid the angry store owner and his two employees. He had accidentally knocked down there fresh fruit stand and bruised most of their bananas, and no one in Konoha likes a bruised banana. So of course they found it fit to make him pay.

They had been chasing him for the better part of an hour, and it sounded like they were only getting angrier. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" the young child yelled back in sadness.

"Don't you dare lie you Demon Brat! I'll ringing you neck for that too when I get my hands on you!" The store owner's workers cheered in their agreements as they began to pick up the pace.

Naruto turned a corner and almost stopped in his tracks. Only his sense of danger continued to propel him forward. He was now in a part of the village he rarely visited, so he knew the area like he knew chakra control at his age. Not a single bit.

_Oh man. Oh man. Oh man, Oh man, Oh man! This is bad! I don't know where to go!_ Feeling uncertain, Naruto was considering turning around.

_"Hey, I can help you if you want,"_ a soft voice from nowhere said.

"Huh? Who's there?" Naruto called as he started to slow down.

_"Don't stop running they'll catch you! Look I know my way around this place. Just keep running straight until you reach a river okay."_

Naruto hesitated only a second before doing as he was told. "Who are you and why are you helping me?"

_"Naru-chan, you can call me... Miko. As for why I'm helping you, it is because you don't deserve what those people are trying to do to you."_ A smile formed on Naruto's face. He felt like there was another person who understood him now. _"Now once you reach the river you need to..."_

**Flashback End**

Since then Miko had always been with him. The only time she would leave is when he was going to sleep. That and when she felt especially unhappy with him. The first time she did it didn't bother him since he wasn't yet used to her, but after a while her absence began to make him uncomfortable.

He became familiar with her presence in his mind. Hearing her voice always made him feel better at even the darkest of moments, so when she left he felt more alone than usual. He had friends, but none like her. She was an extremely special friend he never wanted to lose.

Sighing, Naruto looked around again. Everyone else had already left with their team's sensei hours ago. He, Sakura, and Sasuke were the only ones left in the entire room. "Ah, come on. Where could our sensei be at already!?"

Naruto's new teammates each threw him a glare just as the door to the room began to open. They looked to see a man with silver hair that told gravity to go fuck itself. As he turned to look at them they noticed that his forehead protector was worn his right eye.

The man sighed. "My first impression of you three is... I hate all of you. Meet me on the roof of the school in five minutes or go home and forget about being a shinobi of this village." He quickly shunshined away.

"Well hi to you too," Naruto mumbled as he stood up and ran off. Jumping out a window, he climbed a ladder he set on the back side of the school for emergency reasons.

"Hm, a predetermined way up here," the man said without looking at Naruto as he stared down at a little yellow book. "A nice way of reaching you destination quickly. Sit Uzumaki-san."

Naruto frowned as he sat across from his sensei and glared at him. _Geez, this guy shows up late and acts like he was the one that was kept waiting. I should've set a trap for this guy. He looks like he could be worse than Sasuke._

Like thinking his name summoned the devil, Sasuke suddenly appeared next to Naruto with Sakura trailing slightly behind him. He sent a small surprised glare towards the blond boy before taking his seat next to him with Sakura settling in between them.

The man closed his book and looked up at his students. "Alright kids, how about we all get to know each other," he said with a light bout a cheer. "We are going to tell each other our names, likes, hobbies, dislikes, dreams, and goals."

Sakura raised her hand. "Sensei can you go first so that we can understand what to do?"

_"Top kunoichi of her fucking class my ass! How hard is it to answer that shit IN that order!"_ Miko's sudden return and yelling made Naruto flinch slight.

_Ah Miko-chan don't do that!_ Miko snorted in his mind.

The silver haired man sighed as he had a thought process slightly similar to that of Miko's. "Alright, I guess I will begin then. My name his Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes with no hobbies and many dislikes. My dreams are none of your business. As for my goals, I guess I never really had time to set them. Now you go pinky."

_What? All we learned was his name!_ Naruto whined. Silence answered his whine. _I guess she only came back to insult Sakura-chan then._

Forcing a small smile past a frown, Sakura looked at Kakashi. "My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are...," looks at Sasuke and giggles while blushing, "my hobbies are..." looks at Sasuke again inwardly squeals before suddenly becoming serious, "and I dislike Naruto-baka!" Naruto lowered his head. "My dreams and goals are..."

Kakashi quickly put up his hands to stop the approaching squeal. "I think we all get Sakura. That's enough."

_Man, was that really called for? What have I done to her,_ Naruto thought. A slight growl of displeasure in his mind made his eyes widen as he quickly started thinking about ramen. A growling Miko usually meant incoming rants.

"Alright your turn Mr. Moody," Kakashi said motioning to Sasuke.

Sasuke glared over his hands at his sensei. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There is nothing I like and I have no hobbies. There are many things I dislike and I have no dreams. I have only one goal and that is to kill a certain someone." Sakura looked at Sasuke with stars in her eyes, while Naruto rolled his eyes and Kakashi narrowed his.

"I see," he mushed. "Fine then, your turn blondy."

Naruto smiled and shifted his forehead protector. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, training, and my friends. My hobbies are training and eating ramen. I dislike the three minutes it takes to make instant ramen, and people whojudge others before getting to actually know them. My dream is to be one of the most respected shinobi in the history of the Konoha. My goal is to someday become the Hokage!"

Kakashi eye smiled at the boy as the others ignored him. "Well then, now that we all have gotten to know a little bit about each other, I want you all to go home and get a good night's rest. Tomorrow we are going to meet up and have you final exam to see if you will become Genin."

"Wait what!?" Naruto and Sakura screamed as Sasuke glared at the man. "I thought we were already Genin! What was the test in the academy for?"

"That test was to weed out the ones who didn't have the possibility of having what it takes to become a Genin. Not to become a Genin, that's the test I am going to give you. Oh don't eat breakfast or else you'll throw up. This test has a 66% failure rate and I have never passed a student. Later."

The three stunned kids looked at the spot their sensei had previously occupied as he shunshined. "Well shit," they all said or thought.

**Ino**

Ino and her team were walking back to their clan compounds after having gotten to know their sensei. She was deep in thought as they walked. _I can't let them stop me from being with my brother. I've acted like he was nothing to me for far too long._

She clenched her right hand and bit her cheek in frustration. Just thinking about how she was denied what she rightfully deserved set her on edge. "Ino are you okay?" Choji asked as he looked back at his childhood friend uncertainly.

"Hm, oh yeah Choji I'll be fine," Ino replied. She gave a small smile to try and reassure him. Right after their team's sensei left, Shikamaru began trying to pry information out of her. She should have known that the boy would do that, but she didn't think that he would bring it up while Choji was around. While Shikamaru never got the information he was looking for, Choji ended up informed of Ino's problem. He quickly sided with her.

"Then what do you plan to do?" he asked gesturing to the large bag in her right hand that had all her clothes and feminine products in it. "I mean if you are really leaving the Yamanaka Clan then where are going to stay?"

Ino shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know yet, but there was no way I was staying there after those three lied to me the way they did. They knew how important it was. They knew how I would take it."

"How troublesome. It seems like they had a reason for it, or at least the Hokage did," Shikamaru sighed. "I mean, the Hokage isn't going to stop something from happening just because he feels like it. He's not sort of person. Maybe if we just knew why we..."

"No Shikamaru," Ino groaned. "For the last time I will not tell you. If it were only about me, I might have told you already, but this involves Naruto as well. With him not even knowing the full truth, I couldn't tell anyone without feeling like I betrayed his trust."

"What trust?" Shikamaru asked.

"The trust in fellow classmates for now. The trust in your comrades." Ino glared at Shikamaru who threw up his hands lazily.

"Alright, but still Ino, what are you going to do?" Choji asked again. "You could always stay with one of us you know."

Ino shook her head. "No, that could cause problems between the clans. I may not want anything to do with the Yamanaka's anymore, but I don't want to be the source of conflict. I'll find somewhere else to stay." _But where? I still haven't thought of a place to stay. At least not one that will let me keep my virginity._

**"You know you could always try a friend's house,"** the dark voice in Ino's mind suggested.

_The only person whose parents would let me stay is Sakura's. I don't want to have anything to do with here outside of the necessary once I've told Naruto._

**"Then go to Naruto. Do you think that such a boy as him would turn anyone away?"**

Ino blinked before sighing. "I think I'm just gonna see if I can stay with Naruto," she said.

"You haven't even told him you two are related yet," Choji worried. "How is that supposed to work?"

"Easy," sighed Shikamaru. "Naruto is Naruto. He would never turn away someone asking him for his help. It's just not in his nature." Choji nodded in agreement to that assessment of their blond friend.

"See, now you don't have to worry. Everything is all planned out," smiled Ino.

"Yeah, but how do you plan on telling Naruto you guys are twins?" Shikamaru yawned.

Ino stopped walking as she suddenly realized something. Over all the years of planning on being beside Naruto like a true sister should, she had forgotten to think up the most essential piece. What exactly to say to the boy? A depressing air suddenly loomed about her as she glared at her ever lazy friend with one eye. "...damn you and your logical questions Shikamaru."

**Naruto/Miko**

Naruto pushed all the well over expired food out of his refrigerator and into the trash bag just before it. He took a small whiff of it before gagging slightly and lugging it outside to stuff into his garbage can. _Maybe I should keep a trash can inside. It might be easier to slowly throw things away._

Kicking open his door he looked up at sky as he walked the few feet to the under used dumpster beside his apartment. The rain was heavily falling down from the clouds as thunder exploded through them. Every now and then he could see streaks of lightning racing across the sky.

He firmly shut the door behind him once he got back in the apartment. He had recently bought two boxes full of slightly underpriced food as he always Henged into Sasuke when he went shopping for his food. Unless it was ramen of course. That he had to do as himself.

It was as he was putting away the food that the knock on his door came. More appropriately, when the pounding of his door started. In fear Naruto quickly grabbed a kunai before moving to the sided of his door. The last time anyone had pounded on his door the way it was being now, he opened the door only to find more hell from the village.

Fighting back the memory he leaned against the wall to the side of the door. "Who is it!?" he called through the wall with his kunai at ready.

An explosion of thunder cut off the first part of what the person said, but Naruto caught the last of it. "...to! Ino! Please open the door!" a feminine voice yelled.

After considering how familiar the voice sounded, and Ino's name, Naruto slowly opened the door. He sighed when he saw Ino's practically drowned form in front of him. "H-hey," she said shakingly with a wobbly smile.

_"Don't just stand there Naruto! Bring her in right now!"_

Flinching at Miko's voice, Naruto grabbed Ino's arm and pulled her into the apartment before shutting the door. "You must be freezing! Here I have a few towels you can dry off with." _No need to yell. I was going to let her in. I was just a little confused was all._ He ran to the back room quickly to grab the towels before returning with them. "Here."

_"Not fast enough obviously!"_

"Thank you," Ino said as she wrapped the towels around her body.

Silently the two sat at the table in Naruto's kitchen. There was hot chocolate between them as each one waited for the other to say something. "So..." Naruto said slowly.

"So... yeah." Ino scratched the back of her head softly and sniffled.

"Yeah..." Naruto looked at the clock near his broken stove. The time read 10:37. "Look Ino, you don't have to tell me what's going on and all, but I think I really should be getting to sleep. Team meeting tomorrow and all."

"Ah, right I have that too. Where do I... um... sleep?" Ino asked.

Naruto pointed his thumb backwards. "You take the bed in the room back there. My sofa can turn into a bed, so I'll sleep on it. The bathroom is right across the hall just so you know. Night Ino." Pushing away from the table, the boy stood slowly and walked away.

Ino sat at the table for a minute before getting up and leaving the table. Walking down the hall she seemed to inspect every inch of the apartment as she moved. Suddenly she turned around and looked at Naruto pulling the bed out of the sofa. "Naruto," she said.

Naruto turned to the girl and tilted his head. "Yeah?"

She seemed to want to say something, but thought better of it and shook her head. "I'll be coming back here tomorrow, so I'll tell you later. If that's okay with you that is."

"It's okay Ino. You can keep coming here as long as you need. I can tell you need to too, so you can rely on me," Naruto said as he smiled brightly.

Ino giggled softly. "Thanks. Night... Naruto-kun."

"Night Ino." Naruto turned back to his sofa before blinking and turning back to Ino, but the hallway was empty. _Did she just call me Naruto-kun? Nah, I must be imagining things._

Climbing on to the bed, Naruto settled in for a slightly uncomfortable night. _I wonder what Ino wanted to tell me. It must be really important since she looked so troubled with coming back here tomorrow._ Naruto's eyes slowly closed as an unfamiliar, yet recognizable, heat began to pulse through his body from his stomach.

**?**

A little girl walked wordlessly about a crowd as she looked for food she could steal as her dinner for the night. She knew that stealing was wrong, but she also knew that survival didn't always mean doing the right thing. It just means doing what has to be done.

Her hair was a bright blood red with all white tips, and it flowed down in curly waves to her mid back. The hair would have framed her face to look slender just like her small body did, but she wore a mask over it so no one could tell. The mask was an all-orange toad to show love for the toad the Yondaime Hokage used in his victory over the Kyūbi. Of course the fact that she wore this mask during the annual Kyūbi Festival helped keep her under the radar. Her small pink shirt and blue skirt on the other hand was just screaming for attention she was lucky not to get.

Weaving between the legs of all of the grownups, the girl observed her surroundings. This day usually presented her with more quality food than usual, but this year it seemed like people were actually eating their food rather than treating them like toys and practical joke props like usual.

She sighed as she past another couple of adults gorging on a delicious looking pie. The steam rising from it told her it was fresh out of the oven. _When is someone going to waste some food?_

Walking up to a table she stared at a group of teenagers joking over their food. All of them seemed like they were clan members. It was always easy to spot them, but some people liked to impersonate them sometimes, so she knew amongst all of the over active joy at the table that the Nara and Aburame look a likes were fake.

She watched them until one of the girls at the table took notice of her presence. "Hey there pup. What are you doing out here all alone hm?" The others looked and smiled at the little girl.

Lifting her mask, the girl fixed lovely cerulean blue eyes on all of them and smiled. "I'm hungry," she said simply.

Another one of the girls picked up the girl and set her in her lap. "Then why didn't you stay home and ask your mommy and daddy for some food?"

"Cause I don't have a mommy, daddy, or home." Silence greeted the little girl's words as she fixed her eyes on to the pie in front of her. "May... may I have a piece of that please?"

The boy sitting next to the girl holding the small child quickly cut a piece of the pie and put it on a paper plate. "Just let me know if you want more and I'll cut you another piece okay?"

The girl eagerly nodded as she took the plate. She immediately dived into the slice of pie like her life depended on it. Essentially it kind of did. It had almost been a full week since she last ate. She planned on making amends for that tonight.

Her thoughts raced as the teens around her talked. _This pie is amazing! I wish I could have pie like this every day. That would be the loveliest thing. I would never go hungry again. Though having a life time supply of ramen would be that much better. Oh, need another slice... Mmm. These are some nice people. I wonder how much pie they are willing to feed me? Only one way to find out._

After single handedly devouring four and a half pies, the little girl sighed contently and hopped off of the girl's lap. "Wait, where are you going honey?" she asked worriedly.

The child pulled her mask back down. "Today is a special day for me. I get to go see Hokage-jiji. See you later." Waving her hand wildly, the girl took off giggling from the stunned table of teens. They were definitely unsure if they had been tricked or not.

The run to the Hokage tower was quick for the little girl as she knew every inch of the entire village. She knew secret paths way and shortcuts to blocked off areas. Hidden training grounds permitted only to Anbu and the Hokage himself. Her adventures had always taken her someplace interesting.

She flew through the front door, past a bewildered secretary, and in to the Hokages office. Not slowing done one bit, she launched herself at the old me. "Brace yourself Jiji!"

The Hokage looked up from his particularly frustrating piece of paper that refused to burn as he glared at it just in time to catch the girl. "Whoa there girl! You could have hurt yourself just then! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking you would catch me of course," the girl said cutely as she took off her mask.

The Hokage chuckled as he reached into a drawer. "Well then, lucky for you, you thought correctly." Pulling out a box he handed it to the girl. "Happy Birthday little one. How many years old does this make you now?"

"I'm five now!" the girl cheered excitedly as she took the box in one hand and held up all her fingers with the other.

"That's right, and you already speak better than those twice your age can. Who knows what else you might be better at," he joked as the girl opened the box.

She gasped as she found a silver locket in the box. It was shaped like a rain drop and had a small blue gem on the outside. She slowly pulled it out as she marveled at it. "Wow! May I open it Jiji?" she asked in a hushed tone.

Nodding, the old man watched as she opened up the locket. It had three pieces to it so that instead of the regular two pictures, it could fit four pictures in it. In the middle were pictures of two babies. One a girl, and another a boy. _It's them. It's really them._ On the left was a picture of herself during her last birthday. "My hair used to be so short," she giggled.

"That it did little one," the Hokage said as he turned her around to face him. "Now it's time for the most important part of your Birthday. Did you come up with a name for yourself yet?"

The little girl sighed and looked down at the locket. Every year since she learned to talk the Hokage would ask her this question. Due to a certain situation, her parents never got a chance to name her so she was left without one. The Hokage offered to name her, but she decided her independence wouldn't allow it. "Not yet Jiji, but can you call me Red for now? I don't like being called 'little one'," she said.

"Sure, now I think you should be getting home. I have work to do, and it's almost time for the wake." The little girl nodded and hopped out of the man's lap.

Placing the locket on his desk, she smiled. "One day, all three of us are going to come back for that Jiji. You just wait and see."

* * *

**A/N: There it is. The first chapter of _Team Uzu_. I wasn't sure how to end the little gril's part of the chapter so I sorta just cut it mid thought and called that the end. Suggestions for how Ino should go about telling Naruto why she is there is welcomed or if Ino should even be the one to tell him at all. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story and review even if you didn't... you still read it. Until next time my friends.~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto/Miko**

Naruto yawned as he slowly stretched out on the bed. His body felt so cramped at the moment and he just couldn't figure out why. _Man, what did I do? Sleep on the sofa bed or something?_

_"Actually,_ Miko said softly, "_that is exactly what you did Naru-chan."_

The blond stared at the ceiling. _Oh. OH!_ The memories of Ino showing up at his door the night before rushed to the front of Naruto's mind suddenly. _I completely forgot that Ino had showed up here last night. Do you think she is still in my room?_

_"Why don't you go see and find out?"_ Miko sighed. Naruto chuckled as he threw his legs over the edge of his bed and walked down the hallway to his bed room. He went to grab the door knob when Miko screamed into his mind. _"What are you stupid!? There's possibly a girl in that room! Knock you dumbass!"_

_Fine, fine just stop yelling._ Naruto gave a few light knocks on the door to my own room. _Knocking on my own door._ There was no response, so just to keep Miko from yelling at him again, Naruto knocked once more. He continued to wait, but he didn't hear a thing on the other side of the door. Opening the door slowly, Naruto peeked into the room.

Laying comfortably in his bed, Ino was snoring softly. Her ponytail was had seemed to have fallen out letting her hair lay lazily across her face and down her back. A small blush crossed Naruto's face as he looked at the girl. _"Ew! Stop looking at her like that you pervert and go make some breakfast before it's time for you to leave!"_

Quickly backing out of the door, Naruto retreated to the kitchen. _I didn't mean to look at her that way, _Naruto thought. _I just never saw Ino with her hair down._

Miko chuckled lightly. _"Yeah I know what you mean. Ino-chan does look so much better with her hair let down. Someone should talk her into to keeping it that way."_ Naruto nodded in agreement. _"Anyways, don't look at Ino-chan that way anymore. It is extremely wrong even though you don't know it yet."_

_What does that mean?_

_"Exactly what I said is what it means! Now hurry up and eat breakfast so we can get to your test site early. Being early looks good ya know."_ Naruto nodded his head as he ate a small bowl of ramen. Usually he would eat a bowl of ramen the size of his head, but Miko had forced that bad habit out of him. The kid only handle so many headaches induced by screaming in his own mind.

Finishing his quick bowl of ramen, Naruto raced out of the house to Training Ground Seven to meet what he was sure to be his future team. On the inside though, Miko was smiling brightly. _Mm, Naru-chan it shouldn't be much longer. You'll soon feel that hole in your heart seal up._

**Ino**

Ino slowly woke up from her sleep as she rolled onto her back. Looking at the ceiling, the girl quickly recalled the events of yesterday. She closed her eyes in sighed. _No going back now neh?_

**"Not if you want the both of us to feel whole again,"** the dark voice in her mind said.

Ino nodded and slid out of bed. She stretched her arms and legs as a soft yawn escaped her mouth. The girl quickly put her clothes on for the day and left Naruto's room. Looking about, she noticed that her brother had already left.

"Well I still have about two hours before it's time for me to meet my Shikamaru and the others," she said as she looked at the clock and then around the house. "Guess I might as well clean up the apartment while I still have a chance. Naruto really does need to clean up here once in a while."

**"That's what you're here for maid-chan. Hop to it!"**

Ino growled as she began picking up trash. _Don't make me come in there and chain you down. You know I'll do it._ The blond smiled with satisfaction as the laughing voice suddenly stopped.

The apartment wasn't hard for the girl to clean up. Apparently Naruto could keep his home clean if he wanted to. The boy was obviously just too lazy to bother about cleaning his living room. The bathroom was sparkling clean, his room was only slightly messy when she went into the night before, and his kitchen looked like it was never really used.

As she was rolling the sofa bed back into itself, she noticed something white sticking out of the compartment the bed went into. She plucked it out and sat under the half folded bed to look at it.

Ino held a completely white book in her hand, that held no writing on it's covers. Turning it all about, she could not final a single mark on the book and decided to open it to a random page. There were two pictures of a young girl with crimson red hair and beautifully cerulean blue eyes. In one she was smiling widely while she held up a fishing rod in one hand and a fish that was slightly larger than her in the other. The other she was just looking into the camera with a small smile and a peace sign.

_Today I turn three_ was in captions next to the first picture, and _Today I turn four_ in captions next to the second. "Huh, I wonder who this is," Ino mumbled to herself. She flipped backwards through the book finding more pictures and longer captions of the same girl over and over again.

Ino's curiosity had reached it's peak when she hit the first page. In big bold letters was 'RED'. Ino wasn't sure if that was who the girl was or just her favorite color. Noticing that she had somehow wasted an hour flipping through half of the book. Deciding she wanted to know more, she pushed down the bed and took off with the book.

She ran as fast as she could, and hoped that she could beat Shikamaru to a meeting place for once. The entire time the dark being inside her was pondering the little girl in the photos. _**She seemed extremely familiar, but how can that be? That girl was never even born... Hm, this might be interesting.**_

**Naruto/Miko**

Naruto felt bad as he listened to Sakura and Sasuke's stomachs growl. With the event of last night having thrown his mind of course, the boy had completely forgotten not to eat breakfast like he was told. He wasn't sure how his sensei would react to his disobedience, but he knew he just had to deal with it. Whenever his sensei decided to show up.

"Uuugghh! I can't to this anymore!" Sakura yelled as she raised her fist angrily. "Where is is that masked bastard!?" Sasuke grunted as though he didn't care, but upon closer inspection, a person could see the annoyance in his eyes.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I have been here for three hours waiting for that guy cause I was told it was good to be early to meetings. What kinda sensei can't show up on time."

_"Naruto... he has been here for the past hour,"_ Miko said quietly into the boy's mind.

Naruto's eyes widened. _What!? Where and how do you know that for sure!?_ He whips his head around every which way to try and spot the man that was supposed to be giving them there exam.

_"That tree behind Sakura. He has been there watching you guys for a while now,"_ Miko said. _"I don't know how I know, I just know that I know, and I know that I'm right! Now call that bastard out for some brownie points!_

Naruto looked at the tree and scrunched up his face. _Aren't brownie points meant for like girls Miko-chan?_ A small growl began in the boy's head. "Hey you!" he yelled with a small bout of fear while pointing at the tree behind Sakura. "Come out from behind that tree and train us already!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Shut up dobe. There is no one..." Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Sakura with a small eye smile. The pink haired girl squealed at the man's sudden appearance behind her and jumped into Sasuke's lap.

For a moment no one moved. Then Kakashi lazily lifted his hand in a wavy. "Hey guys, good morning," he said cheerfully.

All three of the kids glared at the man angrily while Naruto tapped his foot, Sasuke tapped his fingers together, and Sakura dusted her dress off from being pushed on to the ground. "You're late!" Sakura screamed.

Kakashi chuckled slightly. "I'm sorry. I got lost on the road of life." The three intensified their glares. "Anyways here is you exam," he said lifting two bells from his pouch.

"What are those for Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

These to bells are your objective. You are to somehow obtain these bells before noon," Kakashi explained. "Those who are unable to obtain a bell by noon will be not be fed any lunch. Not only will I tie you to one of those stumps, but I will eat the food directly in front of you."

Sakura and Sasuke's stomachs growled as Naruto glanced down at his stomach. _At least I don't have to worry about that, but it would still be nice to get lunch._

_"Do you understand what he did Naruto?"_ Miko asked. Naruto shook his head slightly as the two beside him grumbled. _"That man weakened them. Doing anything on an empty stomach makes it almost impossible to work at your best. Not eating before this exam was just his way of making this harder on you guys."_

_So since I ate, I have the upper hand. So cool._ Miko chuckled in the boy's mind.

Kakashi jiggled the bells before him. "You only have to get one bell. Since there are only two bells at least one of you will definitely be tied to a stump." Suddenly, his eye took on a serious glean. "And... the one person who doesn't take a bell will fail. So at least one of you is going to be sent back to the academy."

_Not me,_ Naruto thought as he clenched his fist. He glanced at both Sakura and Sasuke who in turn glanced at him. _I won't be going back to the academy any time soon. I'm going to be Hokage and no one's going to stop me._

"If you want, you can use shuriken and kunai on me. You won't be able to succeed without coming at me with the intent to kill."

"But sensei!" Sakura exclaimed worriedly. "You'll be endanger if we do that!"

Naruto giggled to himself as he went to yell something in after Sakura. _"Don't you even think about it Naruto. If you say anything about that eraser you will regret it."_ Gulping, the blond stayed quiet.

Kakashi eye smiled at the girl. "Don't worry about me. Worry about yourselves. Now we will start when I say... Begin!"

**Ino**

Ino flopped on to her back next to Shikamaru and Choji as their sensei stood above them. "You three did a pretty good job of figuring out the truth of the test. The test within the test. Not only that, but you three actually got the bells. You should be proud of yourselves."

Choji and Ino smiled widely as Shikamaru just turned to his side. "Does that mean that we are officially a Genin team Asuma-sensei?" Choji asked.

Asuma grinned as he nodded his head. "Yep. As of now, you guys are a part of Team 10."

"Yes!" Ino punched the air excitedly. "Can you tell us how we did sensei? You did a lot of 'hming' and I want to know what you were thinking."

Asuma rubbed his chin. "Hm. That seems fair enough. Even though this was aimed as a joint exercise, you three did show your individual skills. Choji you did quit well. Sometimes it can be hard motivating a fresh out of the academy Akimichi to work, but you pulled your weight and then some. Not only did you use your Human Boulder as an offensive move, you used it to defend your teammates and as distractions at some points." Choji grinned as he stuffed food into his mouth.

"Shikamaru you definitely live up to the name of a Nara. The control you have over your Shadow Possession is quite amazing for your age. The reach of your shadow is already that should be watched out for. You also planned out impressive traps using your teammates abilities, or Choji's at least." Shikamaru grunted.

"Which brings me to you Ino." Asuma furrowed his eyebrows as he took out his cigarette and replaced it with another that was somehow already lit. "You surprisingly unsurprisingly did better than Shikamaru and Choji. The accuracy you have with kunai and shuriken is to be expected, but that was it. Everything else was something that I wasn't prepared for. Your Taijutsu was definitely no joke. You are faster than I thought you would be, and stronger than thought possible of any kunoichi, other than Tsunade herself, at your age. The punches you threw actually numbed both of my arms."

Ino smiled. "Well Asuma-sensei I have worked really hard for this. Also don't forget Shinobi rule #13: Expect the expect while expecting the unexpected."

Chuckling, Asuma laid his hand on Ino's shoulder. "You got me there Ino, but tell me. Why didn't you use any of your clan jutsus? That was something everyone would expect from you at this age." Choji looked at Ino worriedly as Shikamaru glanced over at his new sensei and teammate.

Ino looked at her sensei with a smile. "That's why sensei. With you expecting me to use my clan jutsus and not be so well versed in my Taijutsu, it seemed I had the element of surprise over you. I for one came in expecting to fight a Jōnin and nothing more nor less."

Asuma blinked at the young girl laying at his feet as did her teammates gave her odd glances. After a moment the man nodded and crossed his arms. "That is actually pretty smart of you Ino. To know what your enemy knows about your battling styles and build on what they would least expect of you." The man nodded before taking the cigarette in his mouth out. "Next time work on what you already have though. you can't expect to always know what your enemy knows about you. As a matter of fact you can just about guarantee that you might never know what your enemy knows about you."

Ino sighed and nodded her head. "Hai sensei I will." _Not like you know what I already know though so expect some more surprises sensei._ Standing up, she dusted off her skirt and turned to her new sensei. "So now that you are our sensei does that mean you are going to be treating us out to lunches and dinners?"

"What are you talking about," Asuma said as he gave Ino an odd look. "That's not what a sensei has to do for his students. Who told you this?" Ino pointed down at Choji who was drooling at the thought at being treated out to dinner and lunch everyday. "..." For some reason Ino and Shikamaru heard the sound of a cash register being opened and quickly assumed it to be Asuma's wallet.

**Naruto/Miko**

Naruto groaned as he held his head. It wasn't bad enough that hanging upside down had been causing him a headache, but Miko took that time to berate him until he got himself out of the trap. By now he knew how foolish his attacks against Kakashi were, and why he should have known that the bells being out in the open they way they were was a trap.

The boy slowly stood and rubbed his temple as he looked around. "Geez Miko. You didn't have to try and blow up my head the entire time," he whispered.

_"Maybe, maybe not,"_ she replied, _"doesn't matter since we know better than to do those stupid things now right?"_ Sighing, Naruto nodded. _"Good, now you have ten minutes left to get those bells and I know how you can pass. Sakura and Sasuke will be here in a... well right now actually."_

Just as Miko's sentence ended, Sakura and Sasuke came out of the forest. Sakura noticed Naruto sitting at the base of the tree that he had fallen for Kakashi's trap at first. "Hey you baka! What do you think you are doing just lazing around for!? We're running out of time!"

Naruto frowned as the two walked over to him. "I'm not being lazy Sakura-chan, I promise. I was just trying to... think of a plan of action to get the bell." The blond nodded to himself as Sakura snicked.

"You think of a plan to get the bells from Kakashi? You think of a plan? Ha, that's funny Naruto." Sakura shook her head as a small smirk rose on Sasuke's face.

_"Bitch thinks she's so smart, but I bet she still doesn't know the true meaning of this test."_ Miko sighed.

_The true meaning of the test?_ Naruto sighed as well. _Isn't the true meaning of the test to get one of the bells so that you can pass on to your Genin team and become a real shinobi?_

_"While getting the bells from Kakashi would be nice, it's not the true meaning of the test. The true meaning of the test is to test the teamwork between the three of you."_

_Huh?!_

_"Naru-chan, do you really think that you alone can take on a well trained and truly experienced Jōnin like Kakashi right out of the academy all on your own?"_ After a moment of silence Miko groaned as Naruto chuckled nervously. _"What am I saying? Of course you do. Well you can't. The only way for you guys to pass is to work together. If one of you fails, you all fail. Just tell Forehead and the fag that and they'll understand."_

_She doesn't have a big forehead!_ Shaking his head, Naruto stood and looked at his teammates. "Look you guys we have to work together to pass this test."

Sasuke glared at his rival/teammate. "What are you talking about dobe? If you think I'm going to help you pass this test, then you're dead wrong." Sakura nodded her head beside him.

"No no, that's not what I meant. I mean this test is rigged." Naruto waved his arms widely. "I mean it's really obvious that this entire test is just some big trick to test our teamwork." _How is it obvious Miko-chan?_

"Oh, and if it's so obvious then what is it Naruto-baka?" Sakura crossed her arms and glared.

_"Oh for Kami help me you are all stupid. Just repeat what I say so this can go faster. How many bells are on this Kakashi guy?"_ Miko said annoyed as Naruto did as he was told.

"Two," Sakura sighed as she rolled her eyes. "We already knew that so what's the point?"

_"There's two bells, three of us, and one strong Jōnin saying we have to take the bells from him and the one without a bell fails. You can't tell me you don't see what is wrong with this entire situation can you?"_, Miko/Naruto huffed.

The other two Genin just blinked at the boy before them. Sakura eventually started shaking her head, as Sasuke's glare began to turn murderous. "You're wasting our time dobe. Either get to the point or shut your mouth."

Miko wanted to rip her hair out. She wanted rip their hair out even more. _Um... Miko-chan?_ Naruto asked worriedly as the girl in his head began to growl. _What do you want me to say? I don't know where you're going with this._

Miko sighed. _"Keep repeating what i say Naruto. The point is freaking right in the rules. Only two out of three academy graduates will become Leaf Genin. When have you ever seen a team of just two Genin instead of three in the village? Don't need to repeat anything else now Naruto."_

It finally dawned Sakura, and Sasuke soon after. They had been tricked. "That... that bastard tricked us!" Sakura screeched angrily next to her crush.

Sasuke clenched his fist and turned away from t his teammates with a scowl on his face. "We fell for the most obvious trick to pit the three of us against each other. This entire test is nothing more than a set up."

Naruto grinned cheekily as he placed his hands behind his head and crossed his legs. "That's what I've been saying this entire time you guys!" _Wow! How did you figure that out Miko-chan?_

_"Shut up!"_ Naruto instantly quieted down in his own mind. Miko was quite obviously unhappy with the three Genin's insight, or lack thereof.

"So what should we do now Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in a slightly pleading voice as she turned to the only remaining loyal Uchiha in the village and batted her eyes for some unknown reason.

Sasuke looked around their surroundings as he began to think of a plan. "We could possibly set a trap for him, but I can't think of one that someone of that man's caliber hasn't already encountered."

"Maybe ambush him?" Sakura offered up.

"No," Sasuke sighed. "Something tells me this guy won't be caught off guard by a simple ambush." Sakura deflated from the small amount of eagerness she had gotten from her idea.

As the two began tossing back and forth ideas to deal with Kakashi as a team, Naruto had his arms crossed in front of his chest, his eyes closed, and was tapping his foot aggressively. After a while an idea suddenly came to Naruto himself and he grinned wildly. "Hey you guys," he said excitedly to get his team members attention, "I got an idea."

**Ino**

The young platinum blond found herself standing in front of the Yamanaka Clan Head and its council. _How... in the hell... did I end up in this shit?_

**Flashback**

Ino sighed as she walked out of the dango restaurant that her sensei had treated her and her teammates to. She stretched and looked at the blue sky above her. It was slightly passed midday from what she could tell from the suns position in the sky.

After basking in the warm sunlight for a few minutes, Ino started walking towards Naruto's apartment with a complete plan to take a good nap. Nothing else seemed more urgent on her agenda than to sleep with the day feeling overly draining to her.

As she walked towards the apartment she suddenly got the feeling of being watched. She continued to stroll forward while slowly scanning her peripheral view. Nothing out of the ordinary really stood out. No one was throwing her any odd glances, nor was anyone just glaring at her like she was the worst thing on the earth.

**"You're being followed. There are three of them. Their scents are familiar, but something about their presence is off."**

Frowning, Ino was forced to make a decision. She wasn't sure why she was being followed, but she didn't want to lead them back to her brother's apartment in case things went south. The slowly began to veer away from Naruto's apartment. Instead she eventually arrived at training ground 16.

She stop walking once she reached the middle of the field and turned around. Standing not to far in front of her were three blond haired and light blue eyed Genin. _Yamanakas..._

They were all women and looked like they were ready for anything. The Yamanaka on the right was the shortest of the three. She had her hair in a standard ponytail with a white butterfly clamp holding it in place. there was much else that could be noted of interest of the girl other than she looked the most worried of the group. The Yamanaka on the left was looked inpatient. She was tapping her foot on the ground rapidly. She had short spiky hair and wore a strangely spiked collar around her neck.

_Senbon..._ Ino observed warily though she still found that to be the least of her worries. The person directly in front of her was the one the troubled her the most.

Yamanaka Mabī. This girl was always a thorn in Ino's side. The two would constantly butt heads when none of the grownups were around them to stop anything that happened. The problem was that Mabī never fought alone, nor was she someone to consider weak at their age. Mabī was one of the few Yamanakas that learned how to take control of other people's minds without having to throw away her own consciousness.

A small smile rested on Mabī's face as she looked Ino up and down. "Well I always knew that you didn't have what it takes to be a true Yamanaka, but I never thought that you would run away like a scared little bitch from us." The two girls next to Mabī chuckled lightly.

Ino narrowed her eyes at the three girls. "I never wanted to be a Yamanaka in the first place. Your clan is nothing more than a bunch of spineless mind raping pussies in my eyes."

The girl on Mabī's right jabbed a finger at Ino angrily. "Bitch you better watch your mouth. This is the greatest clan in the entire fucking village. You should know that having been born a part of the clan before your name got struck from the records."

"Don't you think that's a little over the top Pet?" Ino said as she raised an eyebrow.

Pet growled at Ino as Mabī put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Pet. You know that this is about to be handled. We can't let people like you walk around disgracing our family name Ino. Right Ryo?" The shortest of the three nodded hesitantly before all of them took up a fighting stance.

Ino shifted onto her back foot and leaned forward slightly. Are you sure you want to do this Mabī? This could end badly."

"Yeah you're right," Mabī said. "This could end badly... for you!" The three girls threw a hail of kunai at Ino with paper bombs attached to them. "Kai!" they all yelled just before they hit her, detonating every single last bomb.

They watched with satisfaction as Ino's body was engulfed in a fiery explosion. The girls were sure that they had just completely and utterly obliterated the ex Yamanaka. "She obviously didn't she that shit coming," Pet said with a sneer on her face.

Mabī nodded her head, but then shook sadly as she put up her hands. "I had expected her to put of more of a fight though. Oh well."

Ryo looked around worriedly as she took a step back. "That was a really big explosion. Maybe we should..." Ryo was cut mid sentence as she felt a foot bury itself in her side and send her flying. She screamed out in pain as she slammed through a few trees before stopping and fell to the ground unconscious.

Mabī and Pet gasped as they looked over to where Ryo had made her violent landing. Pet's eyes were wide as saucers as she trembled slightly. "Wh-what the fu-aaagghhh!"

Twisting around, Mabī was greeted by the sight of Ino burying her fist into Pet's stomach and hoisting the girl high into the air. Pet coughed up a few specks of blood before going completely limp on Ino's balled fist.

Ino tossed the girl aside onto the ground as she held her head down. She began chuckling lightly as she shook her head. "Come on. Did you really think that something as simple as that would take out a completely healthy kunoichi Mabī. An academy student could have easily gotten out of that if they wanted to live."

Mabī looked at her fallen comrades before glaring at Ino. "Alright, I was only planning to fuck you up a little bit, but now bitch your ass is so fucking dead." Ino made a bring sign with one of her hands and grinned as Mabī charged her.

**Flashback End**

**"Maybe it's because you put three of their clan members in the hospital. One of which will be in the ER for a good while I believe."**

_Oi shut up in there. I didn't ask for your opinion in this._ Ino glared at the man in front of her unhappily. The man she had called father for her entire life. Someone she had always looked up to and believed she would always be able to trust even during the darkest of days. Now here she stood with the feeling of facing down her worst enemy. "Is there a reason I am surrounded by all of the leaders of your clan like I am on trial Yamanaka-sama?"

Inoichi slightly flinched on the inside at how Ino addressed him, but expertly hid his reaction to her words behind his councilman mask. "Young lady you pretty much are on trial. I have gotten permission from the Third Hokage himself that I would decide what to do about you and what you did to three of our clans men." Ino's muscles clenched as she tensed in anger. "Now tell me why I shouldn't execute the worse punishment that we can come up with her."

Ino sighed angrily. "I don"t see why I should be punished at all Yamanaka-sama. I only acted in defense of myself when the three made an attempt to end my life. In truth since I am now a Genin myself, a ninja of the Leaf Village, I had every right to kill them for treason after what they tried to do to me."

The Clan Head nodded his head as one of the councilmen exploded. "Spare us your excuse child. We have witnesses who say they saw you attack the three girls while they were training completely and utterly unprovoked. You just want to come out as innocent as you can, but you can't erase what you did girl." The other councilmen grumbled their agreements.

**"Hm, quite the successful lie there he just made, or they are all conspiring against you right now."** "I wouldn't be surprised," whispered Ino. "Yamanaka-sama, I can swear to you on my oath as a ninja that I only acted in my defense." Ino cut her eyes to the man who had accused her of assaulting the three girls without any probable cause. "Also, might I add that it is unwise to have anyone with a direct relationship to the... victims apparently... to be here to make judgment since emotions can and will cloud their abilities to make proper and fair decisions here."

The man sputtered as Inoichi looked at him and sighed. "You know she is right Kenshin. It is best you left so that I can be sure that this trial isn't being corrupted towards an incorrect punishment." Kenshin"s turned a murderous red and he glared at Ino as he slowly backed away from his seat and left the room. "Now," Inoichi sighed, "I've taken everything you've said into consideration along with a few witness statements. You may leave and go to your home. Word will be sent to your Jonin sensei when a decision has been made. is there anything more that you have to add before you leave?"

The young girl frowned at the ground before shaking her head and walking away. "Just... those girls really don't represent what it means to be a member of the Yamanaka clan. That's all I have to say." Ino could hear the arguments ensue the entire room before the door even completely shut behind her.

**Naruto/Miko**

Naruto barely stood huffing and puffing in front of Kakashi as they looked at each other. The sunny blond had been taking a beating from the Jonin for quite a while now and wasn't going to last much longer against the man on his own. As soon as Kakashi arrived, the other two had taken off to leave Naruto and Kakashi to have their completely uneven one on one battle once again. _"Naruto you need to give the signal now."_ Miko said urgently to him as they saw Kakashi begin to move.

_Not yet._

_"What?! Naruto give the signal! You can't take much more of this!"_ Kakashi crouched down with kunai in each of his hands.

_Not yet._ Kakashi quickly launched himself at the tired and weakened Naruto.

_"Dammit Naruto! Give the..."_ Just before Kakashi reached him, Naruto threw down a few smoke bombs and covered the entire area in a massive cloud.

Stopping short, Kakashi stretched out his senses just in time to feel several miniature fireballs flying at his back. He weaved around the the attack and went to through kunai in the attacks general location when he felt more minature fireballs coming from his side. Kakshi cursed to himself and hoped out of their way to find more coming towards his back. _What is this?!_ the Jonin thought surprised by what was happening.

After flipping over the attack, Kakashi landed and pressed his body close to the ground just in time to be missed by another volley of fireballs. As he stood, his eyes widened as he felt one last volley of fireballs come towards him. The only problem was that they were coming from every direction around and above him with little to no room to escape. He gritted his teeth as he saw an opening to escape from, but found himself weighed down to the ground as he attempted to jump through it. looking down, he gasped at the sight of a dirty Sakura and Naruto holding onto his feet with large grins. _Shit..._

Just before Kakashi found himself turned into a well roasted turkey, the fireballs all glowed a bright white before exploding into a brilliantly blinding light. Covering his eyes, Kakashi protected his eye as best he could from the light. After a minute or two, Kakashi felt the air around him settle enough to let him know that the bright explosion of light had ended. Slowly bringing his arms down, the man found his students all standing in front of him with smirks, a full blown grin in Naruto's case, on their faces. When he lifted his eyebrow questionably, they all held up a bell between them. Naruto and Sasuke held one between them while Sakura held out her own.

After blinking for just a moment, a small eye smile formed on Kakashi's face. "Congratulations. You all passed." Naruto and Sakura jumped up and down excitedly while Sasuke just crossed his arms with a smug grin as if he knew he would pass from the very beginning. "Now does anyone want to clue there knew sensei in on what exactly they did just now, because that was an impressive display from Genin?"

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto as his smile grew even wider. "Shadow clones Kakashi-sensei. Before I started fighting with you all alone again, I made a crap load of them and let Sakura and Sasuke put them where ever they felt that they thought would be best fro them. After that everything was all up to them what we would do once I gave the signal."

"The signal being the smoke balls you threw correct?" The three Genin nodded. "Hm, I think I can guess what happened from that point on especially with how drained of chakra you look Sasuke. You must have been constantly using the substitution jutsu to get to another spot to keep shooting fireballs at me." Sasuke nodded tiredly as Kakashi nodded his head. "Well then, you three can go home now and rest for the rest of the week. Starting bright and early the beginning of next week, we'll be going straight into your training."

Kakashi watched them celebrate a little more before leaving them all alone. _Hm, I might have something to work with if they can keep up that kind of teamwork and skill that just showed me today. Then again if Naruto is anything like Kushina-sama..._

* * *

Naruto kicked into the door of his apartment with a loud whoop. "Alright! I'm truly a really ninja now! Whoooooo!" Miko chuckled at Naruto's excitedness with a smile playing in his mind. "I think I definitely deserve to celebrate this."

"Well do you have room for one more person in this celebration you're planning to have?" Naruto whirled towards the hallway towards his room to see Ino walking down his hallway with a paint brush in her hand. "If so I think it should be me since I passed my actual Genin exam like I'm sure you just did too."

A wicked grin split Naruto's face as he ran over and high-fived Ino without hesitation. "Of course. Tomorrow me you can go crazy Ino!" It suddenly dawned on the the boy who he was talking to and he immediately backed off the girl. "That is if you really what to Ino."

A soft smile settled on Ino's face as she looked at Naruto. "Of course. It's not like I have anything else to really do tomorrow." Naruto cheered and started rattling off things to Ino that they would do the next day while Ino just listened to him talk with all the attentiveness of a sibling who has been deprived of the other for an extremely long time.

**"He seems at peace,"** the Kyūbi grumbled inside of Naruto.

Miko scoffed and looked over at the caged beast. _"You know if you weren't such a jackass, you could be just as at peace as him."_ The Kyūbi just growled at Miko like she had insulted him since she pretty much just did. _"Yeah I thought as much." _Miko glared hard at the fox with great annoyance before shaking her had and grunting. _"One day, you'll see peace Kurama. That I can promise you."_

**Red**

Red looked down at the lake in front of her with a sad smile. In it, her small Kyubi mask floated in small pieces from a random drunk villager smashing it. She silently mourned her mask's death for a few minutes before turning away from it and walking away.

The young girl walked down to the alley way that she called home and sat in a box castle she built to sleep in. She was starting to find herself sleeping in it more and more lately. It had actually been awhile since she had even went to visit the Third Hokage and just talk to him like she always liked to. Laying down on the cold floor of her castle, Red looked at the dust that was collecting on the floor. "I should sweep soon," she told herself just before her eyes closed.

* * *

The little girl screamed in pain as she was violently awoken. She found herself tossed against the back side of a barn on the outskirts of the village with three men surrounding her. "See," the man who Red presumed had tossed her, and the man who smashed her mask pointed out, " I told you I found a little orphan girl how much will you pay for one her size?"

Red's eyes widened in horror at the man's words as one of the other two men leaned down close to her face. "Hm, she is a pretty little thing, but we can't take her. She is too small for us to make use of her, and there is no telling if she'll be worth anything if we take her now and hope for the best."

The other man nodded his head. "Yeah, sorry bud, but we can't make good use of her right now if you know what I mean." They all laughed as the began to grab for the young child. Screaming, Red lashed out with her feet and started kicking them randomly in the shins. "Ah bitch!"

As they all stumbled about, Red quickly dashed between their legs and ran for her life. "Hey don't let her get away! That little slut could ruin everything for us!" Red heard them start to pound after her and picked up her speed as much as she could. At the moment she had the field of advantage with the grass she ran into being taller than her and it being night time with no moon out. Then only problem was that she had no idea where she was exactly or where she was running. All she knew was that she was running for safety.

As she ran Red did her best to listen for the men chasing her. She could hear one of them behind her and guessed the other two had veered off to ;look for her elsewhere. _So I just gotta out run man. That's easy._ Hopping over large stones and weaving about random wooden post, Red smiled as she ran. There was no way that one of them would catch her at this rate.

Suddenly a boot came through the wall of grass and smashed into the little girl's face. Red's cry of pain was momentarily muffled by the boot before she hit the ground with a loud thud. Looking up in a daze, Red saw one of the men standing over her with an old rusty sword in his hand and a horrible smile on his face. "Try to ruin us huh?" Red rapidly shook her head and instantly regretted it as she clutched her head. "Oh you don't need to lie to me now." The man picked Red up by the hair and place the tip of the blade on her neck.

Flashes of light began top pass over her vision as the man talked. She could no longer hear the man's voice as she began to tremble for some unknown reason to her. Flashes of red constantly disturbed her, and random screams of pain that she was sure weren't her own kept piercing her ears. After what felt like hours, Red found herself staring straight up into the sky. The moon was beautifully full and so attractive to her that she almost didn't noticed the strange feeling all over her body.

Looking down she noticed that the rusted sword was in her hand and it was completely covered in blood. The blood reached all the way up to her elbows and specked her toes. She could just about feel the streaks of blood that was on her face as tears began to well in her eyes. She looked at the ground and the tears flowed free from her eyes as she saw the dead bodies of the men who had taken her surrounding her in pieces. Dropping the sword the girl slowly covered her mouth and closed her eyes. That night everyone parent checked on their child in fear something had happened to them from the screaming they heard all throughout the night.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh my head hurts. I was so focused on finishing this I forgot to drink or eat anything while I was at it. Any was I hop you all enjoy the return chapter. For any of you who read my other fanfictions I apologies in advance if it takes a while for another chapter to be updated for them. Until next time my friends!**


End file.
